go down swinging
by roe2
Summary: You fancy yourself in love with a man who, in reality, does not exist. {Platinum Pair}


**prompt: letters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Our liaisons cannot continue.<p>

My father knows. Everybody knows.

I am to marry the Inoue girl, and that is that. It is unfortunate things have to end this way, but we both know there is nothing to gain when we started this.

Have a good life.

~X~

Cut the bullshit Yagyuu.

I am no more the lovelorn hero who will save you from your fucking family "obligations" than you are the balm to my "wounded" soul. We both know what we got into. Don't sound so dramatic, you don't have tears to cry, aren't I right? This is the life you want to lead. So congratulations, my friend. You get that annual 6 digit paycheck, you're seen as a model of excellence by your peers and your community...

But you loved it when I peeled off all the layers of your soul, took off all your masks.

Put them back again.

The masquerade starts once more.

I'll live a good life in your stead.

~X~

Masaharu, don't be a child.

You sound more and more like a vengeful lover. Like you said, we both know what we got into. There is nothing else to discuss.

Just as you have no reason to love me, I have no reason to love you.

~X~

You could've had the world. I offered a way out and you refused it. That's the only thing I cannot fathom.

Are your shackles that comfortable?

I'm free and you cannot catch me.

"There is nothing else to discuss."

~X~

Niou Masaharu,

Included are the details to my wedding. You are not the best man, father would throw a fit, you know that. Still, I would love it if you can come. The rest of our tennis team from junior high would be present in the ceremony.

Don't disappoint me.

~X~

Hey Yagyuu?

Add this to the list of things I could never ever make up to you.

PS: Fuck you.

~X~

Niou.

You did not go to my wedding.

~X~

Yagyuu-san.

Ibiza is nice this time of the year.

~X~

Niou, it's been over a year. Everyone has been worried. Do try to contact Yanagi if you can. He had been your confidante, and you've said things... things you haven't even said to me. Tell him you are doing well, that you are a living a happy life.

~X~

Yagyuu-san.

Don't wish for drops of water from a dried-up desert.

~X~

Niou,

Sayuri and I are expecting twins. Come to Japan and meet them.

~X~

Yagyuu-san.

Teach them doubles.

~X~

I am tired of writing to you. Do you not have an email address? Anything to facilitate easier communication. Although I do like handwritten letters myself, with you traveling continents, it is hard to get in touch.

You still haven't come back to Japan.

~X~

Yagyuu-san.

What if I tell you I do not want to come back to Japan?

~X~

Masaharu,

Don't be daft. Everyone is waiting. My twins –Haruta and Tsukushi– would be delighted to meet you. I know it's in your nature to keep people on their toes, but for heaven's sake. 4 years and counting. What are you planning to do? Endorsing yourself as a vagabond, living in self-exile?

Is it me?

Have you not forgiven me?

~X~

Hiroshi,

I am already gone, aren't I?

Stop writing letters, it's annoying.

Stop writing to a dead man.

Can you not forgive yourself?

* * *

><p><em>In an alternate world,<em>

_I would have tried harder._

* * *

><p>The clock strikes twelve.<p>

Yagyuu Hiroshi swirls his brandy and reaches for a worn-out newspaper neatly folded atop his desk. For a moment, he only stares. His resolve is like the ocean; it comes on waves ebbing and flowing. But soon, he makes up his mind.

_Time to let go._

Alcohol burns his lungs, but the fire burns his regrets. The flames continue to dance. Soon, only ashes remain.

"I'll live a good in life in your stead," he promises.

* * *

><p><em>The reality<br>_

_is such a bitter pill to swallow._

* * *

><p><strong>FOREIGNER FOUND DEAD ON SHIP DIED FROM DRUGS<strong>

IBIZA, SPAIN— Ibiza police say a mixture of heroin and alcohol caused the death of a Japanese foreigner last Monday night.

A police statement Tuesday quoted by the government-funded Ibiza News Agency said toxicology analysis found no poison in the deceased's blood. The police said previously that the cause of death were respiratory and cardiac failures.

The Japanese national —Masaharu Niou, 26— was a security contractor providing anti-piracy services for the Virginia Beach, Virginia-based maritime security firm The Trident Group.

In an interview, Capt. John E. Burton was reported to have said that Mr. Niou was "a troubled young man with unreadable intentions." With strong testimonies from other crew members, the possibility of foul play has been ruled out. Police investigations are set to continue this week.

* * *

><p><strong>おわり <strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

Um. I don't even know what this is. But I sorta liked it so yeah.

Feel free to imagine the sequence of events that could've led to... whatever it is that happened. And vague ending is vague.

_roe2_


End file.
